Bowling alley bumper systems are designed to be used by children and/or the physically handicapped as well as others who lack the physical coordination or strength to bowl i.e., project a majority of balls over the length of the alley without the ball falling into one of the gutters. Bowling alley bumpers are mainly used in full sized application, but with the advent of arcade type bowling, bumper systems can also be used with smaller sized versions of a bowling alley.